Love is So Confusing
by Percab3th
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a regular farmer girl, and Percy Jackson, a rich city boy, attend a farm festival, to see an unexpected love relationship between them. May contain a little fluff. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.)**

* * *

Love is so Confusing

_Annabeth's POV_

It was a Saturday morning, with a nice breeze, the birds chirpin', and the chickens crowing. I woke up groggily. But I knew today was going to be the best day ever in my entire life! At least I won't be able to do that much chores.

"Annabeth! Wake up honey! I need you to feed the chickens, collect their eggs, and pick some fruits and vegetables!"My mother called from downstairs.

"Okay, okay Mom. I'm comin'. Jeez, hold your horses." I told her.

Yeah, my life as a farmer wasn't that easy. Anyway, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 18 years old now, and I live my life as a farmer in California in a big farm house.

I loved to read books a lot, and learn a lot of architecture. I was homeschooled by my mom all the way, and you could say that I was pretty much a smartass. It was summer, so it was the Summer Farm Festival in our hometown. And guess what? I was going with my friend Luke! Luke was our neighbor, and helped us with the tractor sometimes when it wasn't working. I secretly developed crush on him since we met when I was seven. We've grown together as best friends.

I lazily got out from bed, and went to my closet for clothes. I decided to wear casual. I chose a flannel shirt, and wore a denim overall. I wore my best boots. I curled my hair little than usual, and set it out in a ponytail. I decided to put on a little make-up, which I never do, maybe to impress Luke a little bit.

"Good morning, mother." I said while coming down stairs.

"Good morning, honey." My mom said. As soon as she saw me, her eyes narrowed at my face. "Honey, did you put on makeup?"

"Mom. It's for the festival...remember?"

"Honey, that's only going last for two hours."

"But I'm going with Luke! I...I...I mean I'm going to...to...sing! Yep! I'm going to sing a song!" I lied.

"You are? I didn't know they started letting girls sing."

"Well, now they do. Kay, bye!" I quickly grabbed a waffle for breakfast, and started out the door. I took a bite of the waffle, and quickly ate the rest.

'Sing a song?', I thought. 'Holy Zeus, what did I get myself into?'. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have an obsession with Greek mythology. Don't judge me...But what's really funny, is that my mom is named after the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Maybe that's where I get my smartness.

I went into the barn house, and pulled out the sack of chicken feed.

I called out the chickens and poured the sack in a line across the barn house. Soon, the room was filled with noise. As they ate, I quickly grabbed the eggs from their nests, and ran back to the house. I put the two dozens of eggs in a large bowl and sticked in the fridge. I grabbed a basket and went back outside to the fields. 'Okay, just picking strawberries, cherries, grapes, peaches, raspberries, corn, and tomatoes.'

"Hey Annabeth."

I turned around to see Luke. I smiled way too big.

"Um...hey Luke!" I replied.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh...just..um..picking some fruit and vegetables."

"Can I help?" he smiled, and my heart melted. 'Wow...he is so hot...'

I thought.

"Sure!"

During that afternoon, I had so much fun. We both laughed, I tripped on a rock, and I ALMOST kissed him!

"I can't wait for tonight." Luke said.

"Me, too!" I shouted. After picking the fruits and vegetables, we parted ways. I went back into my house, and settled down the basket in the counter. I checked the clock. 5:26. The festival starts at 7:00. So I have 1 hour and 34 minutes. I decided to rest for awhile, and maybe practice of how I would talk to my date. I couldn't wait till' tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)**

* * *

Love is so confusing

_Percy's POV_

_A day earlier before the festival_

I slept peacefully at Friday morning, breathing away the fresh air of California, and comfortably snuggled under my covers.

"Hey Percy! Rachel is coming to visit over, so you better get dressed." My mother shouted.

_Mmmmggng_. I groaned, too lazy to wake up. _I don't even like her_. But I had to get ready. For my mother's sake.(_I'll explain later_) I woke up, took a shower, and quickly changed my clothes. By the time I've put on my shoes, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs, and opened the door, to see Rachel.

"Hey, sweetie!" She squealed, gave me a hug. When she hugged, her scent, she wears a lot if perfume,

made me go dizzy for a bit.

I pulled away. "Hey."

She frowned. "What's wrong?" Her expression then became fearful. "Is there something on my face?"

She quickly took a small mirror from her purse, and examined her face.

She took a sigh of relief to see nothing wrong. Yep. That was Rachel, my long-distanced girlfriend. You see, my mother and her mother, wanted us to be...married soon. They both thought Rachel and I would be perfect, so they made us have a relationship. I disagreed on the marriage thing, because she was, and still is, a selfish girl. She's cute and all, but she is really annoying. She talks too much, and we have totally different personalities. To my family, Rachel is our good friend. To me, she's just the daughter of a good friend. You see, Rachel's dad and my dad are both working together, owning this big company. Half of the company is at New York, and the other half is at California. So my dad owning part of the company, makes our family very rich.

Oh, by the way, my name is Percy Jackson, I'm eighteen years old, and I temporary live in a big mansion in California, edged between a city and a big farm. My real home is at New York, but we came here to visit my grandma. Not the Dare family.

Meanwhile, I was miserable with Rachel having a "_boyfriend and girlfriend_" time. Well, part of the time, was her talking about herself. Honestly, I wish that Rachel would dump me right now.

"And I was like, this hoe couldn't be much prettier than I am. Soooo I told her to back off, and that I was so much beautiful. She finally left, and I'm like...'_that girl is so ratchet.'_ Right?" She talked.

"Uh-huh." I replied lazily. Finally, after the "_boyfriend and girlfriend time_" what seem like 10 hours, she blew me a kiss, and left.

As soon as my ass rested on a chair, my mother called. "Percy!"

"What?" I asked.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet someone!"

I went downstairs to see an old lady. I squinted. She wore a a big flannel shirt and some lose pants. She wore an big cowboy-like hat.

"Percy! Meet your grandma!"

My eyes widened. She opened her arms. "Oh! My grandson!" She said with an old brittle quiet voice. "Come here. Give me a hug!"

I walked towards her, and gave her an awkwardly hug. We pulled apart, and she eyed me. "Wow! You look so big now ever since I last time saw you as a baby!"

I smiled. "How are you doing Grandma?"

"He also has the charming." She told my mother. My mother chuckled.

"He sure does."

"Ooh! Percy, you should meet my grandson! He is a little older than you! But I know both of you have a lot of common!"

_We just met. She doesn't even know what I like!_ I thought. "I am very excited to meet him. What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Luke. But he looks way different than you." She told him.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll see him at the festival tomorrow night."

"Festival? Tomorrow night?" I was a little shaky. Honestly, I didn't want to go anywhere tomorrow night.

"Yup."

"Oh I can't wait!" My mother clapped."I'll give them my best, and favorite, lemon pie!"

My eyes lit up, at least there would be pie. If there is pie, there would be food. We said our goodbyes to my grandma, and she left. _'Festival_?' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello |^~^|I forgot to mention that no one in this story is demigods or gods. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.)**

* * *

_Love is So Confusing_

_The night of the festival_

_Annabeth's POV_

"Wow...uh..uh...just...uh...w-wow..."

I stuttered. I was in the stage of complete speechlessness.

Luke was standing by my door, with the brightest shine on his eyes and the bravest smile. He was wore a western style shirt and a pair of jeans and boots. Casual.

"Ready?" He said.

"Ready." I said.

_6:42_. Luke and I had more than 20 minutes before the festival started. So maybe we can relax at my house for awhile.

"So, my relatives just visited to see my grandma." He told me.

"Relatives?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have an uncle who visited us from New York with his family."

"Wow."

"Yep. My uncle owns part of a big company. So he's rich."

"Are they coming to the festival?"

"I think so. My grandma wants the family to see what real cowboys can do."

"Haha, true that. Who are your cousins?"

"Well my uncle, his wife, and his son just came to visit."

"Cool." I looked at my watch. _6:51_. "Ready to go now?"

He nodded. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for me to hold.

"We shall." I took his arm, although I wanted to take his hand. I figured that we were still on the friendly zone...ever since we met.

•••••

We arrived at the festival. Lanterns were hanged on the ceiling like stars. Fruits and vegetables were like everywhere, and I can see that some people were preparing contests, games, and a trivia. Of course, the festival involve dancing and singing, which I wasn't really excited about. The festival was about to start in like 5 minutes, and there was pretty much a lot of people already here.

We found an empty table, and waited for the festival to start. I tried to start a conversation with Luke, but he was staring at something else. _'Well, maybe he's just looking for his family.' _I thought. But then something I started having negative second thoughts. I shook it off. He then turned his attention to me.

He smiled. "So, I heard you are going to sing?"

I smiled nervously. "Well...about that."

He frowned. "You're not?"

"I...I was planning to...cancel it."

"What? C'mon! I want to hear the famous Annabeth Chase to sing!"

I looked away.

He stared at me a bit. "C'mon, I know you want to..."

"No, I really don't, Luke." I was getting slightly annoyed.

He saw my expression, then finally gave up the thought. _BEEEEEEEEP_!

Yay! The festival started. I looked around to see all the people who arrived. It was a big crowd. I scanned it to try to find my mother. I found her, and saw her talking to Luke's grandma. But I also saw she was talking to a family. I guessed it was Luke's relatives. Then I saw a his cousin. A guy with a messy black hair, sea-green eyes, wearing an grey-ish elegant suit. He was kinda cute, but looked so arrogant. In case you're wondering, no offense to these people, I don't like arrogant people. Sometimes they're super nice and neat, but then they sometimes seem to brag even though they don't see it.

Meanwhile people are trading crops, like what my mom usually does every year, most people went to the dance floor, mostly doing line dances. Others tried the contests and games. I looked at Luke. He was still staring at something.

I tapped his shoulder. "Luke. What do you want to do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Then I saw his expression change to _I-have-an-evil-idea-that-I-will-get-you-into_ look. "Come with me."

He grabbed my wrist, and led me to somewhere. I saw that we were heading to the dance floor. 'The dance floor it is.' I thought. As we danced together, I enjoyed this so much, I lost Luke. He was nowhere to be seen now. I sighed. _'Looks like another date has ditched you, Annabeth.' _I thought.

As I was returning to our table, I heard the microphone. I turned around, and froze to see Luke on the stage. He saw me, and smiled evilly. '_Uh-oh'_.

"Hello, everybody! How y'all doin' today?" He called.

The crowd cheered with a lot of "goods" and "greats!"

"Good, that's great! Well, I have someone special who would like to sing today!" He looked at me in the eye. I gulped.

"Everyone, let's hear the one and only, Annabeth Chase!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This is going to be a long fanfic guys. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)**

* * *

_Love is So Confusing_

_The night of the festival_

_Percy's POV_

"Percy! Percy!" A series of knocking came from the other side of my bedroom door. "Percy! Cmon! How many times do I have to tell you to get ready?"

I opened the door with my mom in her cooking apron. "What?"

"Percy! The festival starts in one hour!" She said.

My eyes widened. "We're _actually_ going?"

"Yes! Now dress up!" She shouted and closed the door. I groaned and fell on my bed._ 6:01_. I walked to my closet and chose a grey-ish suit with a green-ish blue tie. I looked at myself in the mirror. '_Should I dress like this at a festival?'_ I thought. I felt so...arrogant? I didn't feel like myself. I don't know. It was weird feeling. It was _6:15_. My grandma told us that the festival started at 7:00. I figured that there would a lot of food trading, and even some contests or something, so my mom had a lot to cook.

••••••

_6:43_. Time to go. It was a long trip from our mansion to the festival. We arrived there around 6:50. My mother settled down her goodies at an empty stand, waiting for trade. As we were getting ready, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey! You came!"

We turned around to see my grandma again.

"Hey, Grandma. How are you? You look very beautiful." I smiled to always have good manners, although it was not my habit.

She chuckled. "Oh, stop it."

I looked around to see my relatives, but it looks like they're not here.

"Oh! You haven't met Luke yet?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, he is here, hiding somewhere. He came with my neighbor's daughter."

"Okay."

And from there my family picked up a conversation with my grandma. I scanned the crowd, and spotted a pretty girl sitting at an empty table. She had blonde hair, and deep grey eyes. She was with a man, also with blonde hair, but blue eyes. My grandma interrupted my view.

"So Percy, you planning on dancing tonight?" She asked.

I turned my attention to her immediately. "I'm not a dancer."

To prove my point, one time at my dad's friend's wedding, my ballroom dancing was a disaster.

_BEEEEEEEEEEP_!

"What was that?" I asked my mom.

"I think that the festival has started."

She replied.

She was right. It was 7:00, and people started training. I stood there, which wasn't helping. My mom successfully traded one of her pies with a basket of fresh berries. She traded with a lady named Athena. Ha. That's funny. That was the name of a Greek goddess. I actually have an obsession with Greek mythology. After while, I heard a guy on the microphone, on the stage.

"That's Luke!" My grandma shouted.

"Hello, everybody! How y'all doin' today?" He called.

The crowd cheered with lots of "goods" and "greats".

"Good, that's great! Well I have someone who'd like to sing today!" He looked at someone in the crowd.

"Everyone, let's hear the one and only, Annabeth Chase!"

Everyone cheered. I looked to see Annabeth coming to the stage, while Luke joins the crowd. She was the same girl I saw earlier, with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello! How you enjoying the night so far?"

Everybody cheered and chanted 'Sing a song! Sing a song.'

"Okay, okay. Here's Landslide for you guys." She finally said.

_I took my love and took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

Her voice was so soothing and calm. I fell in love with the music, and admit that she was really good. The crowd swayed to the music.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Even children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Even children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Oh, I'm getting older too_

By now, I think she was trying to look for Luke, dedicating this song to him. But he was nowhere to be seen now.

_I take my love, take it down_

_I climb a mountain and turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the _

_snow-covered hills_

_Will the landslide bring you down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_

_The landslide bring you down._

**(A/N: Hello I forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Landslide by FleetWood Mac)**

Everybody clapped, including myself. I had a weird feeling that I needed to find that girl. I went around and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going."

I turned to see...Luke. He was holding hands with a girl. But it wasn't Annabeth.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He backed away with the girl with him.

"I'm your cousin."

His eyes widened. "You don't look like my cousin."

He backed away even more. He was now ten feet away, and so right when he was going to run away, he bumped into a girl.

"A-Annabeth." He whispered.

Her eyes looked a little puffy from crying. "Luke...who's this?" She pointedly looked at the other girl.

"It..it was–" he replied but got interrupted.

FLAP!

_To be continued_...


	5. Chapter 5

_Love is So Confusing_

_Previously in Love is so Confusing:_

_Luke backed away even more. He was now ten feet away, and right when he was going to run away, he bumped into another girl. _

_"A-Annabeth." He whispered._

_Her eyes looked puffy from crying. "Luke...who's this?" She pointedly glared at the other girl. _

_"It...it was–" he replied but got interrupted._

_FLAP! _

_Annabeth's POV_

Yeah...that's right. I slapped him. I slapped his face...his face that is now ugly! I...I thought that he was perfect. I even sang a song for him. I thought he would never hurt me. But now...I...I can't trust him. He's a jerk. 'He just doesn't like you, Annabeth, deal with it.' That thought still kept nagging through my mind. I tried to shake the thought off. But I couldn't, it was stuck in my head for eternity. I knew that I eventually had to accept the truth...Luke never loved me.

Never loved me.

I ran all the way to my house, which wasn't really far, and went to my room. I cried, and shook the memories off my mind, but I felt it was going to be permanent. Then, a minute later, the memories came back into a big headache.

_-Flashback-_

_I smiled at the crowd, and waved, while I settled down the microphone. I went down the stage to look for Luke, but something caught my view. I saw Luke, behind the stage, and I smiled. I was about to walk over to him, and hug, but I felt my heart sink. A girl with a short dress ran over to him, and gave him the biggest hug. I froze. They both looked in each other's eyes, and kissed. I stood there, like about four feet away, watching them feel their warmth, feel their embrace, and feel their...love. Luke pulled away, as if he heard something. I quickly ran over to a big plant pot. Suddenly, I felt warm, slimy substance on my cheeks. 'Why am I crying! Why...why'd he do that. Love is so confusing!' I thought. I peeked through to see another man. It was Luke's cousin! I wiped away my tears. They were having a little conversation, so I chose the time to get out there, and to confront Luke._

_-End of Flashback-_

I tried to calm down and think about other nice things, but a herd of more flashbacks came.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a Thursday night in late May, so I climbed on my roof, and gazed at the stars. I closed my eyes, and instantly felt that the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders. I breathed in and out the fresh California air, and calmed myself down. You could I was meditating, but it was soon interrupted. I felt a presence, and opened my eyes to see Luke._

_I flinched. "Luke! You scared me."_

_Luke was sitting by me in the roof, also gazing at the stars. "Haha, sorry Annabeth, didn't mean to scare you."_

_"It's okay. I just thought that somebody would come find me when I'm alone, and kidnap me. Then they would hurt me."_

_He smiled. He looked at me intently with a concern expression on his face. He was so cute when he was like that. "I would never hurt you, Annabeth."_

_"You wouldn't?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Promise?" I held out my pinky._

_He chuckled, and wrapped his pinky around mine. "Promise."_

_-End of Flashback-_

As I cried, painfully remembering all my memories of Luke, I heard footsteps running to my door. It opened with my mom in a worried face look. She quickly came over to me, and hugged me.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked.

"No, mom. I'm okay." I lied.

She had a stern look on me. "I don't want you lying again, Annabeth."

"Okay, okay. It's just...it was..." I sighed. "Luke hurt me."

She had a confused look. _'Why would he do that?' _She muttered to herself. She turned her attention to me. "Mentally or Physically?"

"Mentally." I started crying even more. She hugged me tighter. It became silent after while.

"Mom...why...is Love so confusing?"

I asked her.

"Hehe. That's a good question, sweetie." She combed my hair, as I listened. "You know, when I met a man one time, he was...so nice to me. I quickly fell in love with him. But he already liked this girl. He was engaged to her. So I attended the wedding.. But little did I know, he had feelings for me. Strong feelings. So he called the wedding off, just for me. I knew he would be the one for me. So later on, we had a relationship going for two years, and I was thinking about getting married. Late in the afternoon, he told me that he was going somewhere important. I was a little disappointed not having to spend time with him. After a few hours, he didn't come back yet. I tried calling him, but he won't answer. So I contacted his friends. They said he was at a bar. The bar was very near so I decided to walk there. As I reach the door, I see my man with another woman. Both were flirting with each other, and my heart felt sink. I kept thinking, 'Why is love so confusing? Why can't love be straight? Why does it feel like love..wants to always break your heart?' And you want to know why?"

I nodded.

"It's because love...isn't confusing. It works in its own way. Okay. Let's put it like this. You are driving, going somewhere, but you don't know. You don't know because you have infinite roads or pathways to go. You don't know what you will face during you drive, a car accident, a damp road, traffic, a bridge, animals crossing the street. That's what love is. You control or drive your loved desire. You have infinite roads or directions, as in you have plenty of men out there. And if you are on a road, there may be things in your way, as in fights, breaking up, cheating, arguments. Love is mysterious, Annabeth. It may be confusing to you, but you'll see that love makes things it's own way."

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, by the way, what happened to that man that cheated on you?"

"I kicked his ass, then went to go meet your father. " She kissed me on the forehead. "Now go to sleep."

She was right. It was already 11:15. My mother left me to think about what she said. I had to keep that in mind, if I ever find my own road.


	6. Chapter 6

Kon'ichiwa! Watashi no fanfikushon o yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu! (That is 'Hello! Thank you for reading my Fanfiction!' in Japanese) Anyways, thank you all for being patient with me for the update. I have to admit to you guys, I _almost_ lost my inspiration to continue this story. But I never want to let you down, and leave you with no ending, so...I will continue! Now, on with the story!

P.S Thank you all for the reviews!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)**

* * *

_Love is So Confusing_

_Percy's POV_

It was now two days since the festival last Saturday, and I still can't stop thinking about the scene that happened the night of the festival.

_-Flashback-_

_FLAP!_

_What the...did she just slap him?! Both were now arguing back at each other, and I was standing there just like an idiot._

_"You promised me, Luke!" Annabeth yelled at him. She was now starting to cry. "You...promised me you'd never hurt me."_

_"I don't understand, Annabeth!" Luke said. "How am I hurting you? It's-It's not like I'm cheating on you!"_

_Annabeth looked hurt. And realization dawned to Luke._

_"Annabeth." Luke said. "I didn't know you felt that way about me...You are like a little sister to me. I never meant to hurt you."_

_Annabeth ran away from embarrassment. Luke just stood there. Then, he looked back at me._

_"What do you want? Get out!" He shouted._

_I held back my will to not punch him in the face. He's my cousin, and he treats me like this? I leave quickly, and return to my family._

_-End of Flashback-_

I thought about Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. To me, she was beautiful with that smile, those piercing, yet frightening, and attractive grey eyes. The way her golden locks of hair curtaining her shoulders, and the way her–_'NGHYAA! Snap out of it! But I can't...UGH!'_

This girl was driving me crazy. Unlike Rachel. Oh, shit. I have a date with her tonight at 8:00! (I did not plan this date, mother did) I checked the clock. 7:48. I quickly ran to my closet, and found no suit to wear. Honestly, I didn't want to wear any suits. I decided to wear a regular shirt, and some jeans. I tried to comb my hair neatly, so at least I looked like I put some gel, but my plan backfired. Always messy the way it is.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my wallet, and grabbed my jacket. As I step out to the door, my mother called out to me.

"Percy! Wait! You forgot something!" She yelled.

"What is it?" I stopped, checking to see what I forgot. Let's see, I have my clothes, my keys, my watch, my wallet, and my jacket. What else did I forget?! As I thought, the ground was freaking cold! Then it hit me. I looked down to see no shoes. I was bare feet. I looked up to see my mother smirking. I ran back to the house, and grabbed a pair of slippers, don't ask me why. Then went to go to Rachel's date. 7:56.

Yeah, she's going to kill me. Let's all hope she will break up with me.

••••••••

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LATE? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" She yelled at me, in front of the _whole_ restaurant.

"It's casual, Rachel." I told her.

"NO! It's suppose to be formal! I told you that! UGH! Sometimes you can be so ANNOYING!"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we should break up."

"Yeah! We should!"

I quickly walked to my car, to avoid her when she changes her mind. As I did I bumped into a girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said.

I looked up to see Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm Percy."

Her eyes widened. "You're Luke's cousin?!"

"Yep."

"Well I'm Annabeth–"

"Chase."

She tilted her head with a confused expression.

"I heard you sing at the festival last Saturday." I told her. "You're a really good singer."

She blushed. "Thanks."

Both of us stood there, awkwardly. I took the moment to stare at her eyes. I could see the reflection of the stars of the night on her eyes, which made it look even more beautiful.

"So..." She interrupted. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and waved as she walked to her car. She looked back at me, and smiled. _'Unlike Rachel.' _I thought.

* * *

All of you are probably wondering, 'Where the heck is Percabeth in this story?!' Well, sorry guys, but you just have to wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! First of all, I feel SO TERRIBLE. I'm so sorry for not posting anything for two weeks, didn't mean to–

Random reader: *slap* I don't want your stupid excuses!

Me: *Looks offended*

Really guys, I'm sorry. I'm such a terrible author.

(**Disclaimer: I will not, and never will, own PJO.)**

* * *

_Love is So Confusing_

_Annabeth's POV_

Dang it. I now have to mow the lawn...the hard way. In the Chase family, we need mower to mow grass...to be settled up by Luke. Ya think I wanna see him? I went inside to our barn to find the mower.

An hour later trying to fix the mower.

"She just...had to...to go all busy...leaving..leaving...me to do...do all the...the stupid cho–"

"Is everything okay, Annabeth?"

I looked up. My mom had a smirk on her face. I gulped. "Mom!"

"Are you sure you don't need Luke to come over?" She looked up and down at me and the mower.

I was sweating, and probably stunk like cow shit. I pulled the starter once again. _VvvvvrrrooooommmmnnPOP_! Almost.

"Look, I'm getting Luke–"

"No,no mom. Don't. It's okay, I can do it. I don't need him."

Mom sighed."It's almost sundown, and you haven't mowed half of a half of the field."

I sighed. "Mom, please. I can't see him."

"Yes, you can. And you will. I have settled up a dinner–

"Wait. WHAT?! Mom! What were you THINKING?! Don't you see?! He BROKE me, Mom. He broke me into pieces, pieces that will never, ever, ever, e–"

My mother chuckled. "Honey, he would never do that."

I looked at my mother horrifyingly.

"Sweetie, I talked to his grandma. Luke told her everything of what happen. I now see, that he is never meant to hurt you that way. Look, maybe that love between you and Luke, was not meant to be. But what I do know, is that memory shouldn't ruin your friendship with him."

I sighed. "At least it's a family dinner."

"Nope! It's actually a dinner date, I mean, a dinner rendezvous between you two." She said just to make it easier for me.

"So, you better get that lawn mowed, so you can get ready." Mom left me after.

I lazily pulled the starter one last time. The engine roared to life. I smiled. 'Second chance, Luke?'

••••••

I awaited at a table at a restaurant my mom dropped me at. As I pulled out a book out of my bag, yeah i bring a book, EVERYWHERE I go.

"Are you alone?"

I looked up. "Percy?"

He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Wait what?!

"Annabeth. Are you eating alone?" He told me.

"No. I'm actually suppose to eat with someone who...has not yet come." I said.

He sat down on the other side of the table. "Meanwhile, I'll take chaperone."

I laughed, and enjoyed his company. It was awhile, now. We both picked up a very long conversation, and eventually ordered food for ourselves. I forgot about Luke. I have been waiting for him more than 30 minutes. If he were to come now, it was too late. And I was enjoying every second of this date. Wait...date? It just seems like one.

"Annabeth?"

I looked up, but Percy didn't say anything.

I froze. Oh, shit. I turned around, slowly. The first thing that caught my eye, was a fist.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Hao. Yay! Another chapter!

**(Disclaimer: I will not, and never will, own PJO)**

* * *

_Love is so Confusing_

_Previously in LISC:_

_Annabeth's POV_

_And I was enjoying every second of this date. Wait...date? It just seems like one._

_"Annabeth?"_

_I looked up, but Percy didn't say anything._

_I froze. Oh, shit. I turned around, slowly. The first thing that caught my eye, was a fist._

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I stood up immediately.

"It's not what you think, Luke." I told him.

Luke growled. "Oh, really?" He took a step forward.

"Luke, stop." Annabeth stood up in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Annabeth." He said.

I balled my fists. '_This is going to be a rough night.'_

Annabeth tried to distract him. "Luke, why did you come so late? I waited for you more than half an hour!"

"Get out of my way, Annabeth!" He pushed her away, and went towards me.

I dodged his first punch. I took the second to punch him in the gut, but Annabeth went in front of him. Instead, I hit her accidentally in the stomach. She collapsed.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

I leaned down to check her, but Luke pushed me away.

"Look what you have done, you bastard!" He yelled at me.

He threw a very hard punch at me. I kicked him in head, and he went down.

I looked at Annabeth, who was clutching her stomach.

With one last breath, I whispered to her. "I'm...so sorry."

Then, I blacked out.

•••••••

I woke up, to be in my own bed. An ice pack was on my cheek. It felt like nothing happened. Then I remembered the fight, and sat up quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, honey. Calm down."

I looked at my mom.

"Annabeth! Where is she? Annabeth!" I tried getting up, but my mom stopped me.

"Percy, she's okay. She's with her family. YOU, on the other hand, needs to rest."

I calmed down, and lied down. I closed my eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Well, the owner of the restaurant and I were very good friends. She contacted me you were there. She also told me that you and Luke got into a fight."

I swallowed, and opened my eyes. In that second, she had a stern look on me. I sighed.

"Tell me what happened. Starting from the beginning." She said.

"When I was in the restaurant, I saw Annabeth. She was alone. I thought maybe I could keep her company. She told me she was waiting for someone, which turned out to be Luke. She accepted my company, and we talked. We even had dinner!" I smiled at that. "After, Luke came, and thought that we were having a date, when he is the one who's suppose to have dinner with her. He got mad, and got me into a fight. Annabeth interfered, and got hurt. We continued to fight, I black out, and here I am."

My mother sighed. "You are so grounded when you're father finds out."

"Yeah, yeah."

"This is so immature, Percy. You could have settled this situation in a nice way–"

"He wanted to fight!"

"Do not fight back, Percy."

"I couldn't leave her defenseless!"

"I don't understand, Percy, of why you are into her! You have Rachel!"

I looked away.

"Percy! You have Rachel! Why would you go for another girl, when you have a girlfriend–"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore!"

It became silent.

"Percy, I don't like that attitude. Tomorrow, you will apologize Luke, and fix things with everyone, especially Rachel!" Mom said.

She stood up, and left.

I groaned. '_UGRGGHH! Why is love so confusing!' _

••••••

It was late now. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. A thought was bothering me._ 'Why did Annabeth defend Luke?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. Sorry for the late update. I was really super busy the last few months. Here's what happened.

-a wedding (my friend is now my cousin! I think)

-two parties (my sis and friend both graduated from college)

-vacation at sequoia

-school ?

Okay, let's get going!

(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)

Love is so confusing

Annabeth's POV

I sighed in my bed, as I thought about last night. I thought about Percy. I thought about our...date. Why did I bother to let him sit with me? Why do I find him attractive? Why did I fall in love with him?

Those questions had blank answers.

I didn't want to think right now. I didn't want to get hurt anymore. All I wanted was to be alone. That afternoon, I went to the park to get some peace, hoping I won't bump into anyone. I sat down on a bench in the middle of the park, looking at the clouds, listening to the kids laughing and playing around, and feeling the breeze of the wind. I closed my eyes, not because I was tired, it was because it reminded me of the Thursday night in late May. I felt a presence, again. I opened my eyes. This time, it wasn't Luke, or Percy. It was a girl. She was a redhead with freckles all over herself, and a sad look on her face. She wore pants that were splattered with paint, and a black shirt that read "Paint Club". She looked oddly familiar to me. For awhile, we sat there until i heard sniffles. I looked at the girl next to me, who was silently crying.

I felt so bad, I had to talk to her.

"Hey. Having a bad day?"

She looked at me with puffy eyes.

"It's none your business to know."

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to bother you. But you can talk about it if you want."

She sighed."Okay. It's just that...it's a long story."

"Let it all out."

"Well, first of all, I had a long distance relationship with my boyfriend. Secretly, I was dating someone else. I decided to break up with my long distance boyfriend, and I dated the other guy instead. Right after I broke up with my ex, the guy I dated broke up with me, too because he fell in love with another girl. And now, I'm all screwed up!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Look, I know you feel hurt right now, but it will get better in the future. You wouldn't have to deal with those boys anymore."

She laughed, and I smiled.

"Thank you." the girl said."By the way, my name is Rachel." She stuck out her hand.

"No problem, Rachel. My name is Annabeth Chase." I shook her hand.

Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Weren't you that girl who sang at the festival last Saturday?"

I nodded.

Then she frowned even more.

I was confused. What was happening? "Is everything all right, Rachel?"

"Aren't you that girl who slapped my ex-boyfriend?"

Then it hit me. She was the girl who kissed Luke last Saturday.


End file.
